you're my destiny (oneshot)
by min gula
Summary: jika aku bertemu denganmu,maka aku akan menyebutnya takdir


Tittle : you are my destiny

Main cast : jesica (oc) , jeon jungkook , dan lainya (oc)

Ratting : T (pg-17)

Genre:romance, divergence (?)

L:Oneshot

Author: jimskookiebiniu / rere

Disclaimer

FF ini sepenuhnya milik author hanya castnya yang milik Tuhan dan juga kedua orang tuanya . dilarang PLAGIAT . kalau mau plagiat jangan hidup , aku bikin ff ini di ambil dari cerita asliku ^^ cuman ada beberapa adegan yang aku ubah …hohoho okelahah selamat membaca mwahhhh~~~~

author pov

Sepanjang jalan ia hanya melihat amplop berwarna putih yang ia pegang . "benarkah aku akan pergi ke korea?" ucap wanita itu dalam hatinya . jesica masuk ke dalam salah satu murid yang mendapatkan kesempatan ke korea . meski bukan beasiswa tapi ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar selama 5 hari .

Ia tak pernah percaya jika ia akan terpilih . karena hanya orang orang yang mempunyai uang yang bisa mengikuti pertukaran pelajar itu .

Jesica pov

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan melemparkan tasku asal . aku membaringkan tubuku di kasur berukuran kecil itu . aku mengeluarkan handphonku dan memandangi foto seorang pria . "jika ini takdir aku akan bertemu denganmu" ucapku .

Aku langsung memasukan kembali handphoneku dan pergi kebawah untuk membersihkan diriku.

Author pov

Besok adalah hari keberangkatan menuju korea . jesica terlihat mempersiapkan barang barang yang akan di pakainya nanti . terlihat juga wanita berumur lebih tua sekita 2 tahun darinya . ia adalah kaka jesica.

"kau yakin tak akan bertemu denganya meskipun hanya untuk 5 menit?" ucap tiffany

"aku pikir tidak . dia tak mungkin mengenaliku ka . aku hanya teman." ucap jesica sambil memasukan beberapa barang kedalam kopernya. Tiffany mengambil handphone jesica yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya .

"jika kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya bagaimana mungkin kau masih menyimpan foto dia" . jesica membalikan diri dan berusaha mengambil handphone yang sedang tiffany pegang . " sudahlah aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman . aku dan dia tak mungkin bisa bertemu . lagi pula dia hanya teman mayaku." Ucap jesica

"terserah. Aku hanya ingin member tau padamu . mungkin ini kesempatanmu untuk bertemu dengan jungkook. aku pikir jika dia sudah menjadi artis itu akan membuatmu sulit untuk bertemu denganya. atau mungkin dia akan melupakanmu?" ucap tiffany sambil berjalan keluar kamar . jesica hanya bisa berdiam diri setelah mendengar perkataan kakanya itu .

"jeon jungkook .. benarkah aku akan bertemu denganmu?" ucap jesica lirih

Jesica pov-

Ini adalah malam terakhirku di Indonesia . besok pagi aku akan pergi ke korea untuk mengikuti kegiatan pertukaran pelajar . entahlah aku bingung dengan semua ini . waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam . seharusnya ini sudah menjadi jam tidurku . entah kenapa tiba tiba saja mataku tak bisa tertidur . aku hanya melihat fotonya . foto jeon jungkook teman di dunia mayaku .

Flashback-

Aku mengenal jeon jungkook lewat salah satu jejaring social . pada saat itu aku hanya ingin mencari teman di luar Indonesia. Entahlah aku tak pernah tau kapan aku memulai kebiasaanku ini .kami berkenalan satu sama lain . kami mulai dekat. Selama tiga bulan kami hanya dekat lewat situs twitter . pada akhirnya dia meminta id kakao ku dengan alasan agar kami bisa lebih akrab . setiap malam aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di depan layar berukuran 8cm. kami sering bercerita tentang kegiatan yang kami alami selama seharian.

Pada akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika aku chat denganya. aku seperti memiliki perasaan terhadapnya . meskipun aku denganya tak pernah bertemu secara langsung tapi aku merasakan bahwa jungkook memiliki tempat special . meskipun terdengar sedikit lebay tapi aku sangat yakin aku memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya.

-Malam itu-

Aku menunggu sebuah chat dari seseorang . dia adalah jeon jungkook . setiap hari aku selalu menunggu sebuah chat masuk . terdengar sebuah chat masuk . aku membuka chat tersebut .

_Hai jesica_

_Aku memiliki kabar bahagia_

_Aku lolos audisi_

_Aku akan memulai traineeku minggu depan_

_Apa kau bahagia?_

aku membaca chat itu,setelah membacanya aku mulai aku harus bahagia? tapi nyatanya aku tak sebahagia itu. seharusnya aku bahagia karna aku akan menjadi teman dari seorang artis . tapi aku pun harus siap kecewa , aku tak yakin dia akan mengingatku jika dia sudah debut . apalagi dengan statusnya menjadi seorang trainee mungkin dia akan sibuk dan aku tak akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengobrol pun membalas chat darinya

_benarkah?_

_Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya_

_Aku harap kau bisa menyesuaikan diri sebagai trainee_

_Jika kau sudah debut kau harus tetap mengingatku_

_Dan jangan pernah memutuskan hubungan pertemanan kita_

_Jeon Jungkook semangat _

_Thanks jesica ^^_

_Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu?_

_Sebisa mungkin aku akan terus meghubungimu_

Aku fpkir itu adalah chat terakhirku denganya. ternyata benar setelah satu minggu dia tidak pernah membalas chatku . dia mungkin sibuk menjalani pelatihan . aku mulai merasakan ada yang menghilang dari diriku . biasanya setiap malam selalu ada yang menyanyikanku sebuah lagu . tapi sekarang tidak . ya sudah kuduga dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya

Flashback end

Selama 5 hari kedepan aku akan tinggal di seoul dan akan mengunjungi seluruh sekolah disana termasuk sekolah school of performing arts seoul **. **Itu adalah sekolah dimana jungkook belajar. jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu denganya mungkin aku akan menamakannya takdir.

jesica pov-

Selamat datang di seoul

Aku tak percaya aku bisa menginjakan kakiku di negeri gingseng ini . aku berjalan bersama rombongan dari Indonesia . suasana di bandara sangat ramai . tak heran **karna incheon airport** adalah termasuk kedalam bandara yang selalu ramai . bangunan arsitekturnya benar benar sangat andai saja negaraku memiliki tempat seperti ini ucap jesica dalam hati

"hai jesica . apa kau siap bertemu denganya hari ini?" ucap yuri sambil merangkul temanya itu

"apa maksudmu?" bantah jesica sambil terus mendorong kopernya

"hei apa kau lupa . kau pernah bercerita padaku bahwa kau memiliki teman yang bersekolah di seoul?" ucap yuri yang terus menggoda jesica

Jesica hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan yuri . ia hanya melihat yuri sekilas dan pergi berjalan mendahuluinya . yuri hanya tersenyum simpul dan pergi menyusul langkah jesica.

Mereka semua berjalan membawa kopernya menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan . mereka semua di bawa ke salah satu hotel bintang lima di seoul tempat dimana mereka akan beristirahat selama 5 hari.

"_jeon jungkook tunggulah aku"_

Jesica mengeluarkan semua bajunya . ia memindahkan baju bajunya kedalam lemari . kebetulan ia satu kamar bersama yuri . yuri terlihat asik berselfie bersama teman temanya yang lain.

"hei kau tak ingin ikut berfoto bersama kami?" ucap yuri kepada jesica

"tidak. kalian saja . aku akan membereskan barangku dulu." Ucap jesica. Setelah mereka beres berfoto foto tinggalah yuri dan jesica berdua dikamar . jesica menghampiri yuri yang sedang memegang kamera.

"yuri?" ucap jesica sambil duduk disampingnya

"hmm?" ucap yuri yang sibuk menggerakan tombol tombol kameranya

"apa kau percaya takdir?" Ucap jesica pelan

"apa maksudmu?" Ucap yuri yang masih sibuk dengan kameranya.

"em maksudku apakah kau percaya akan bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai meskipun kau tak pernah bertemu denganya sekalipun?" ucap jesica sambil melihat kebawah dan menggoyangkan kakinya . ia takut jika ia bercerita tentang jungkook , yuri akan menertawainya. Yuri yang sedang melihat foto foto langsung mengalihkan pandanganya kepada jesica.

"jungkook? apa kau membicarakanya? Sudah kuduga." Ucap yuri yang kembali memandangi kameranya

"aku serius." Ucap jesica yang langsung mengambil kamera yang dipaegnag yuri. Yuri melihat jesica dengan tajam

"aku percaya apapun dan aku percaya takdir . jika memang kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama mungkin kalian akan bertemu satu sama lain . tapi jika kalian tidak bertemu ya aku fikir itu takdir." Ucap yuri sambil merebut kembali kameranya. Jesica pun terlihat terdiam mendengar perkataan yuri . ia mulai mencerna perkataan yuri.

Yuri menampar pelan pipi jesica yang sedang melamun "berhentilah melamun . aku percaya kau akan bertemu denganya . jika kau bertemu denganya apa yang akan kau berikan?" ucap yuri penasaran . jesica masih sibuk mengelus pipinya . " tak ingin siapapun tau." Ucap jesica . ia pun berjalan kearah kasur dan berbaring diatasnya.

Jungkook pov

Dari tadi aku hanya melihat sebuah nama . "jesica" aku ingin mencoba untuk menghubunginya kembali . tapi apakah dia akan mengingatku . setelah kami lost kontak hampir 4 bulan . aku melemparkan handphoneku dan mencoba untuk tidur . tapi aku tak bisa melakukanya . aku terus berfikir akankah aku bertemu denganya besok? Setelah aku mendengar ada sekola dari Indonesia yang akan mengunjungi sekolahku besok. Ya itu adalah sekolah dimana jesica belajar. Tapi aku tak yakin jika dia masuk kedalam murid yang akan mengunjungi sekolahku . kesempatanku untuk bertemunyaa hanya 0,0000001% . jika aku bertemu denganya esok mungkin aku akan menyebutnya takdir

Autor pov

Semua siswi dan siswa dari Indonesia dibawa masuk untuk mengelilingi SOPA seoul . ini pertama kalinya jesica dan teman temanya memasuki sekolah di korea .dari tadi ia sibuk mencari sesosok pria berkulit putih yang ia kenali . tapi ia tak pernah melihatnya.

"apakah dia sakit?" ucapnya dalam hati . semua murid di bawa menuju ruang music . tiba tiba saja perut jesica terasa sakit . ia meminta ijin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi . ia pun pergi berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Jungkook pov

Terlihat beberapa orang memasuki ruangan dimana aku berlatih vocal . mereka adalah para siswi yang datang untuk mengunjungi sekolahku . sebelumnya kami mengucapkan salam kepada mereka . mereka pun masuk dan melihat pertunjukan yang aku dan teman temanku bawakan . kami semua bernyanyi dan di iringi oleh music piano . tetapi mataku terus terfokus kepada orang orang yang sedang menikmati pertunjukan kami . aku mencarinya …... wanita yang ingin aku temui,dia adalah jesica. Aku tak melihatnya . ya aku yakin dia bukan termasuk kedalam orang orang yang ada di depanku

"_jika aku tak pernah bisa bertemu denganmu mungkin ini takdir"_

Jesica pov

Aku keluar kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju ruang music . di tengah perjalananku aku mendengar dua orang anak menyebut nama jungkook . aku yang tak mengenalnya berusaha untuk bertanya tentang dia.

"excuse me, Do you know jeon jungkook?"

"yeah . He's famous student in here . who are you?" ucap salah satu wanita itu

"ah yes . I'm his friend . Can you direct me to his class?" ucapku dengan ragu

" He is in vocal room . I heard He was singing for them." ucapnya

"ah, fine. Thanks." Ucapku . setelah aku mengetahuainya . aku pun berlari menuju ruang seni . aku tak mau melewatkanya . aku ingin melihat dia bernyanyi secara langsung . beberapa meter dari ruang music aku melihat teman temanku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu . mengapa mereka keluar, apakah acaranya sudah berakhir? Ucapku dalam hati . aku pun berlari dan menghampiri yuri.

"apakah pertunjukanya berakhir?" ucapku sambil menoleh kearah ruang seni.

"ya memangnya kenapa? Kau tak melihatnya?" ucap yuri

"tentu saja tidak . perutku mendadak sakit" ucapku yang terus sibuk mencari seseorang di dalam sana . aku terus berharap bisa melihatnya meskipun hanya untuk beberapa detik.

"apakah kau melihat jungkook di dalam?" ucapku sambil melihat kearah yuri

"apa?jungkook?" ucap yuri kaget

"ya. Aku dengar dia bernyanyi untuk menyambut tamu."

"benarkah? Aku bertemu dengan jungkook? dan kau tidak melihatnya?Oh jesica mungkin ini bukan takdirmu untuk bertemu denganya." ucap yuri

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan yuri . yuri benar ini mungkin bukan takdirku. Aku pun berjalan menyusul teman temanku yang lainya.

Seluruh sekolah telah kami jelajahi . tapi takdir berkata lain . aku tak pernah bisa bertemu denganya . `kecewa` satu kata untuk hari ini. sebelum pulang kami menyempatkan foto di depan SOPA school . bisa dibilang untuk kenang kenangan. Setelah puas berfoto kami pun berjalan menuju parkiran . sebelum meninggalkan sekolah ini aku meminta izin untuk pergi kekamar mandi . aku diam diam menemui salah satu guru yang membawa kami menjelajahi sekolah ini.

"excusme mam." Ucapku

"yes?" ucap wanita separu baya itu

"is there student named jeon jungkook in here? I heard he is a trainee" ucakpu

"do you know him?" ucap beliau dengan senyumanya

" you help me mrs?"

"yes, should I do?

Aku mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasku. Dan aku memberikan sebuah coklat dan sebuah gift kepadanya

"please delivered it for him." Ucapku

"absolutely . I will do that for you"

"thank you mam " Ucapku . aku pun berjalan meninggalkan beliau. Wanita itu memanggilku kembali

"before are you?" ucapnya . aku pun tersenyum "my name is jesica" aku pun membungkukan badan dan pergi meninggalkan beliau

Jungkook pov

Aku keluar meninggalkan ruang seni . tiba tiba saja dari arah belakang ada seseorang memanggilku . dia adalah . dia berjalan ke arahku dan dia terlihat membawa barang di tanganya .

"jeon jungkook." ucap

"ya?"

"ada titipan untukmu." Ucap mrs kim dengan senyumnya

Aku yang tak tau apapun terbingung melihat sebuah coklat dan kotak gift yang diberikan .titipan? siapa yang memberikan ini? mengapa dia tak langsung memberikan ini semua padaku. Ucapku dalam hati

"titipan? " ucapku sambil mengambil benda yang di pegang sebelumnya.

"ini titipan dari seoran gadis yang baru saja pergi . sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Ucap . aku pun semakin bingung mendengar perkataan mrs kim. Apa maksudnya seorang gadis?

"gadis? Siapa dia?"

"jesica. Dia adalah murid yang baru saja datang mengunjungi sekolah kita" ucap

"jesica? Apa dia masih disini?" ucapku kaget

"aku tak tau. Tapi cobalah untuk pergi ke tempat parkir. Jika kau beruntung kau akan bertemu denganya disana." Ucap mrs kim. Aku pun berpamitan kepada dan berlari menuju tempat mencoba berlari tetapi takdir berkata lain . mobil yang membawa jesica pun pergi . aku tak sempat untuk bertemu denganya.

Author pov

Jungkook masuk kedalam kamarnya ia terus memandangi kotak berukuran kecil itu . ia membuka kotak itu dan melihat apa yang ada di balik kertas berwana coklat susu itu. dia melihat sebuah toples kecil berisi puluhan kertas . dia mengeluarkan toples itu dan melihat ada sebuah kertas tersimpan diluar toples . ia mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya

_Hai jungkook_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kamu baik baik saja. Remember me? Aku pikir kau tak ingat padaku . kau tak pernah memberiku kabar selama empat bulan terakhir. Apa kau sibuk? Bagaimana trainee mu? Ya ya ya kau mungkin sibuk dengan semua itu. . _

_Apa kau ingat hampir setiap malam aku selalu mendengar suara mu tapi sekarang aku sudah tak pernah mendengarnya. Mungkinkah aku merindukanmu jeon jungkook? _

_Ini adalah hari keduaku di korea . aku akan berada di korea selama 5 hari jika aku memiliki kesempatan aku ingin bertemu denganmu secara langsung . menghabiskan waktu berdua . hanya berdua kau dan aku . mungkin terdengar sedikit berlebihan tapi ini adalah kesempatanku satu satunya untuk bertemu denganmu . untuk pertama dan mungkin terakhir kalinya . jika kau mengijinkan aku untuk bertemu denganmu datanglah lusa ke cheonggyecheon stream . itu adalah dimana aku bebas untuk berkeliling di seoul . aku harap kau bisa menjadi pemandu wisata untuku._

_Oh ya jika kau memang ingin bertemu denganku . kabari aku sebelumnya._

_Big love_

_Jesica_

Sekarang lelaki itu menampilkan senyumnya setelah membaca surat dari jesica . ia pun menyimpan ciklat dan toplesnya diatas meja belajar . ia berjalan kearah jendela yang menghadap langsung kea rah pusat seoul . aku akan bertemu denganmu jesica

Jesica pov

"Yuri apa kau fikir dia mau bertemu denganku?" ucap ku kepada yuri yang masih sibuk berselfi seorang diri

"sudah kubilang jika ia takdir mu , mungkin kau akan bertemu denganya." ucapanya

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan terus melihat kearah ponselku, berharap ada chat masuk dari jungkook . aku terus memandangi layar yang ada di depanku . satu menit dua menit dan seterusnya . ya aku pikir dia tak akan menghubungiku . ucapku dalam hati . aku pun berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Author pov

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir jesica dan temanya di seoul . mereka diberi waktu bebas selama satu hari untuk mengelilingi seoul .jesica mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bertemu dengan jungkook sebelum dia benar benar pergi kembali ke Indonesia .

Special untuk hari ini jesica berdandan sangat cantik tapi dengan baju yang simple . hanya menggunakan celana jeans dan sweater berwarna peach dengan rambut yang terurai begitu saja .

Sejak pukul enam sore Ia duduk di sebuah kursi menunggu seorang yang akan menemuinya . waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh malam . tak ada kabar sedikit pun dari jungkook .

"apa jungkook tidak menerima bahkan tidak pernah mengabariku selama aku di seoul" ucap jesica sambil melihat handphonenya , berharap ada chat dari jungkook.

Jesica pun berniat kembali ke hotel. Ketika ia berdiri terdengar suara chat masuk. Ia melihatnya dan ternyata chat tersebut dari jungkook .

_Apa kau menungguku?_

jesica memperlihatkan garis senyuman di bibirnya

_ya aku menunggumu . apa kau membaca suratku? Mengapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang_

jesica membalas chat dari jungkook. jesica pun kembali duduk dan memulai sebuah percakapan dengan jungkook

_ya aku membaca suratmu . tapi aku tak berniat untuk bertemu denganmu_

_benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pergi_

_kau yakin akan pergi? Kalau begitu ijinkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang_

_tak perlu . aku malas menunggumu lebih lama_

_baiklah kau boleh pergi . tapi sebelumnya ambilah secangkir coffee yang ada di belakangmu_

jesica tak membalas chat dari jungkook . tiba tiba saja badanya kaku seketika setelah membaca chat terakhirnya dengan jungkook . ia mencoba membalikan badanya . ia tak percaya melihat seorang pria berdiri di depanya , membawa dua buah cangkir coffee . jesica hanya tersenyum tak percaya

"_ya ini adalah takdirku"_

Jungkook pun berjalan dan duduk di atas kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki jesica . ia memberikan satu cup coffee kepada jesica . "minumlah baru kau boleh pergi" ucap jungkook . jesica mengambil coffee yang di berikan jungkook . ia pun kembali duduk dan menyisakan jarak 30cm dengan jungkook. 1 menit setelah jungkook memberikanya coffee , ia tak berbicara apa pun . jesica terlalu gugup untuk berbicara dengan orang yang ia sukai . ia hanya memainkan secangkir coffee tanpa meminumnya .

Jungkook melihat kearah jesica dan menggeser posisi duduknya . jarak antara jungkook dan jesica sangat dekat . jungkook berusaha mengambil cup yang di pegang jesica. Jesica berusaha merebut cup yang di ambil jungkook . akhirnya mereka pun bertatap satu sama lain dengan jarak kurang dari 5cm. jugkook menampilkan senyumanya . seketika muka jesica berubah menjadi merah menyala . ia pun menjauhkan pandanganya dari wajah jungkook.

Jesica pov

Aku terlalu bingung . apa yang harus aku lakukan , bahkan dia hanya sibuk dengan coffee yang ia pegang ,ucapku dalam hati. Aku hanya memainkan cup coffee yang aku pegang . aku tak ingin meminumnya . coffee ini terlalu special bagiku . ini adalah satu satunya hadiah pemberian jungkook.

Aku terus memutar cup yang aku pegang . tiba tiba saja ekor mataku melihat jungkook menggeserkan badanya ke arahku .

"_ya tuhan apa yang akan dia lakukan."_ ucakpu dalam hati

Jantungku semakin berdetak sangat kencang tak seperti biasanya . tiba tiba saja jungkook mengambil cup yang aku pegang , reflex aku pun mencoba mengambilnya dan *boowww* jaraku dan jungkook sangat dekat . ini pertama kalinya aku melihat jungkook dengan jarak sedekat ini . dia tersenyum padaku _"apa yang harus aku lakukan."_ mukaku terasa panas . aku yakin saat ini mukaku terlihat berwarna merah . aku pun membuang pandanganku kearah semula

Author pov

akhirnya mereka pun bertatap satu sama lain dengan jarak kurang dari 5cm. jungkook menampilkan senyumanya . seketika muka jesica berubah menjadi merah menyala . ia pun menjauhkan pandangannya dari wajah jungkook pun membuka percakapan

"apa kau menungguku?" ucap jungkook yang tersenyum kearah jesica . jesica yang melihat jungkook pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan

"tidak . aku hanya … mmm.. hanyaa.." jesica terbingung . ia tak tau harus menjawab apa . tiba tiba saja ia melihat sebuah toko menjual ice cream dan menyebutkan kata 'ice cream'

"ice cream." Ucap jesica sambil menunjuk toko ice cream yang ada di depanya. Jungkook pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk jesica.

"ice cream?" ucap jungkook kebingungan

"ya aku ingin mkan ice cream." Ucap jesica . ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju toko ice cream tersebut. Jungkook pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti jesica dari melebarkan langkahnya dan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam toko tersebut. Jungkook berjalan mendahuli jesica . ia langsung memesan ice cream dan kembali dengan dua buah ice cream ditanganya. Jungkook memberikan ice creamnya , jesica pun mengambilnya.

Setelah membeli ice cream mereka berdua kembali ketempat duduk semula .

Jungkook berhenti memakan ice creamnya . ia hanya melihat ice creamnya. Jesica yang melihatnya pun terbingung dengan tingkah jungkook .

"kau tak menghabiskan ice creammu?" ucap jesica

"jika aku menghabiskan ice cream ini maka aku tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk bersamamu." Ucap jungkook sambil melihat kearah jesica

"apa maksudmu?" ucap jesica heran

"jika ice cream ini aku habiskan dengan cepat. Aku yakin kau akan pergi kembali ketempat kau menginap." Ucap jungkook dengan senyum andalannya.

Jesica pun pergi berjalan menuju tong sampah dan membuang ice creamnya . ia kembali dan tersenyum kearah jungkook .

"kenapa kau membuangnya?" ucap jungkook heran

"kau bilang ingin memiliki waktu banyak bersamaku . aku buang saja ice creamnya . jadi aku tak bisa menghabiskan ice creamku." Jesica menggoda pun tersenyum kearah mengerti maksud perkataan jesica.

Suasana pun kembali hening. Tiba tiba jesica memulai percakapan.

"bagaimana trainee mu?" ucap jesica

"cukup menyenangkan dan juga melehkan."

"aku merindukan suara mu." Ucap jesica pelan

"ya?apa kau bilang?" jungkook menolehkan wajahnya

"ah tidak. lupakan." Jesica tersenyum kearah jungkook

Kali ini jungkook yang membuang ice creamnya . jesica heran dengan tingkah jungkook. apa yang akan di lakukanya . jungkook duduk disamping jesica . ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memasang headset . ia mencari sebuah lagu untuk ia dengar . ia melepaskan salah satu headsetnya dan menempelkanya di telinga jesica . jungkook mencoba bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang ia pun mencoba untuk menikmati alunan musik yang ia dengarkan.

Suasana malam seoul mendadak menjadi dingin . orang orang mulai pergi dari tempat itu hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih bertahan . jungkook dan jesica masih sibuk mendengarkan lagu. Mereka terbawa suasana oleh atmosfer malam dingin menyelimuti tubuh mereka . mencoba masuk melewati beberapa celah tiba saja Jungkook melepaskan syal yang ia kenakan dan memasangkanya kepada jesica . jesica yang sedang menikmati lagu pun kaget melihat jungkook memasangkan sebuah syal kepadanya . wajahnya pun kembali menjadi merah . jesica mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik syal milik jungkook. jungkook kembali memakai headset yang sebelumnya ia lepaskan.

"besok kau akan pulang?" ucap jungkook yang tetap menikmati alunan lagu lewat headsetnya

Jesica melihat kearah jungkook sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku tak percaya akan bertemu denganmu." Ucap jungkook

"aku pun" ucap jesica sambil menyadarkan tubuhnya kearah kursi

"kau bilang kau merindukan suaraku?" sekarang jungkook memegang telapak tangan jesica . mata mereka kembali saling bertemu . jesica hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Jungkook pun melepaskan headset yang di pakai jesica dan mematikan lagu yang sedang ia putar . ia memasukan handphonenya dan membenarkan rambut jesica. Jungkook pun bernyanyi sambil memegang tangan jesica dengan erat

_Baby baby geudaeneun_

_caramel macchiato _

_yeojeonhi nae ipgaeun _

_geudeae hyang gi dalkomhae _

_baby bay toninght_

_Baby baby geudaeneun _

_café latte hyangboda _

_pogeunhaetdeon geu neuggim_

_gi-eokago innayo_

_baby,baby tonight_

jungkook mengakhiri nyanyiannya . di akhir nyanyiannya ia mencium bibir jesica sekilas.

"I love you jesica." ucap jungkook sambil memberikan senyumanya.

jesica langsung memegang bibirnya tak percaya . badanya seketika kaku setelah mendapatkan perlakuan dari dibilang ini adalah ciuman pertamanya . jesica melihat kearah jungkook dengan tatapannya . ia berfikir apakah jungkook menyukainya atau hanya mempermainkan perasaanya . tiba tiba saja pikiran itu pun terlintas dipikiran jesica.

"aku mau pulang" ucap jesica sambil mencoba melepaskan syalnya

Jungkook pun heran dengan kelakuan jesica yang tiba tiba saja berubah . telinganya terasa seperti tersambar petir . ia bahkan tak mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari mulut jesica .

"kau ingin pulang?kenapa? bukankah kau ingin bertemu denganku?" ucap jungkook sambil memegang tangan jesica, menahan agar jesica tidak pergi.

"lepaskan aku." Ucap jesica yang mencoba melepaskan tangan jungkook . matanya terlihat bengkak seperti akan mengeluaarkan air mata

"aku takan melepaskan tanganmu . aku ingin kau menjelaskan ini semua." Ucap jungkook dan menarik tangan jesica . sekarang posisi mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Jesica tidak bisa menahan air matanya . ia mengeluarkan air matanya dan menangis.

"apa yang harus aku jelaskan? Aku hanya ingin istirahat. Besok pagi aku harus kembali ke indonesia" Ucap jesica sambil menghapus air matanya yang jatuh.

"apa kau mencintaiku?" Ucap jungkook dengan tiba tiba

Jesica melihat keatas dan menatap jungkook "apa?"

"aku bilang apa kau mencintaiku." Tegas jungkook

*plakkk* tiba tiba saja sebuah tamparan menghampiri pipi jungkook . jesica melihat jungkook dengan kesal "kau pikir aku mainanmu? aku memang mencintaimu tapi itu dulu. Sebelum kau meghilang tanpa kabar. perasaanku saat itu sangat sakit . saat aku tak pernah bisa tau kabar tentangmu . dan sekarang kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" tangisan jesica semakin menjadi . jungkook berusaha menghapus air matanya . ia tak mepedulikan rasa sakit di pipinya . hatinya terasa lebih sakit ketika mendengar ucapan dari seorang wanita yang ia cintai . jungkook memeluk jesica dan berusaha menenangkannya .

"maafkan aku jika dulu aku menghilang begitu saja . aku memang sangat sangat sibuk dan aku tak cukup berani untuk menghubungimu." Ucap jungkook sambil mengusap kepala jesica. Jesica menangis sejadinya di pelukan jungkook.

Keesokan harinya.

Berat rasanya untuk meninggalkan seoul . apalagi dengan kejadian yang aku alami semalam bersama jungkook . apakah aku harus mempercayainya lagi atau tidak tapi aku harap dia benar benar akan menepati janjinya.

Tamat

Tinggalkan jejak readers . aku sengaja bikin ffnya gantung . soalnya aku bakal bikin lanjutan dari ff ini tapi dengan beda judul (?) . di ff ku selanjutnya bakal ada rahasia yang bakal terungkap hohohoho terus ini pun ff keduaku . maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak aneh (?)


End file.
